The longest journey
by leafdom
Summary: What if Danny had never fallen for Evelyn but one of her friends? This will be based on the movie and the book.
1. Chapter 1

"Betty smiled as she opened the door, "I have to look my best for the flyboys today".

"Come on," Jill laughed as she helped Betty put her jacket on and quickly walked out the door.

The girls walked out of the apartment block and both pulled their jackets closer as they felt the cold air hit them.

"We better run," Jill said to Betty as she began to run.

Slightly out of breath, they arrived at the check-up facility and Jill noticed Betty was no longer beside her as she opened the door and walked in. Jill popped her head back through the door to find Betty standing staring at the row of army and navy pilots waiting to come in.

"Betty, Betty," she half-shouted to try and wake up her friend from her trance.

"Oh sorry Jill, I was, well um," Betty replied.

"What are you like?" Jill said grabbing her arm.

They quickly walked through the facility to the cloak room and removed their jackets. Jill brushed the front of her uniform with her hands and walked back to the main hall. The hall was busy with medical professionals trying to ensure they were prepared for the doors opening. Betty followed Jill into the hall and quickly spotted Evelyn and the girls.

"Jill, over there," Betty said pointing in the direction of their medical unit.

Jill and Betty suddenly froze as they felt hands on their shoulders and slowly began to turn in order to identify the owner.

"Girls, you are late" a voice shrieked behind them.

"Sorry Ma-am," Jill replied noticing Sandra and Barbara waving their fingers in mock disapproval behind the Captain.

"This is not good enough, Navy nurses are required to be punctual, committed and so far neither of you have shown this, how do you expect us to win the war if you arrive late to treat someone," the Captain continued to shriek.

"Yes Ma-am," Betty answered in her sweetest voice.

"Now, report to your commanding officer and I don't want to have to speak to you girls again".

Jill wanted the ground to open up and swallow her; she was embarrassed that she had let herself down and more so that she had let Evelyn down. Both girls walked towards Evelyn who showed no emotion as they approached.

"You're both starting at the inoculation station, we're going to rotate throughout the day," Evelyn replied as she pointed them over to where Sandra and Martha were already standing.

"I'm so sorry Evelyn," Jill said as she noticed the anger in Evelyn's face.

"Don't worry Jill, I have to put on a face with the Captain watching," Evelyn reassured her.

Jill silently reprimanded herself again and she walked towards the station. Nursing was all she wanted to do and she had worked hard to graduate from school and get through her training. Jill never expected to sign up to the Navy but the chance to travel and do something she could feel proud of was too enticing to ignore. However, she now felt anything but proud.

"Cheer up honey, the captains been on a mission all morning," Sandra smiled

Jill smiled as Sandra placed an arm over her shoulder. Sandra treated Jill and Betty like younger sisters and she was extremely protective of them. Sandra knew that both Jill and especially Betty were naïve in regard to men and now they were operating in a virtual minefield of young men with only one thought in their mind.

"Thanks Sandra, I just feel bad for letting Evelyn down,"

"You did nothing of the sort besides Evelyn thinks the world of you and you're a darn good nurse," Sandra reassured her, "Now ladies, let us get ready for the morning of naked butts and red-faced men".

Jill laughed as she went over to her table to prepare the first shot she would administer today. The noise in the hall began to increase as the men entered, each dressed in only their vests and shorts. Jill imagined that this would be Betty's idea of heaven but Sandra had well versed her on the ways of army and navy men and especially the pilots.

"Now Jill," Sandra said to her as a young man slowly dropped his shorts in front of her, "don't take your time about this," Sandra smiled as she quickly inserted the needle to the sound of the man releasing a sharp intake of breath. "and remember if they get fresh, just follow Martha's example".

Jill almost sucked in a sharp breath of her own as she saw Martha poke a needle into an unprepared pilot.

"Please be kind,"

Jill looked up to see a tall dark haired man in front of her who held up a file for her inspection. She examined the file, "Lieutenant McCawley,"

"Yes Ma-am," he replied.

"If you just want to drop your shorts a little," Jill asked him as she picked up the needle and flicked it with her finger. Jill could see he was nervous as he glanced over at another airman receiving the not so subtle work of Martha.

"I promise to be gentle," Jill almost whispered as she administered the shot.

"That wasn't so bad but hell it's got a nasty sting," he informed her as he straightened up.

Jill noticed he directed one of the other pilots to go to her and she smiled as the next officer approached.

"Lieutenant Walker," Jill smiled as she placed his file on the table.

"Yes Ma-am," he replied turning and getting ready for his shot.

Jill blushed slightly as she realised she had paused for a moment. This pilot was very cute and the fact he was half dressed with a really nice toned body hadn't escaped her notice either.

"I'm sorry, "she stammered, "I was having problems with the needle,"

Jill could see Barbara looking at her with a quizzical look.

Jill quickly gave the officer his shot and updated his file.

"I'm Danny," he said taking the file back from her.

"Hi Danny, I'm Jill," Jill replied feeling the redness creeping up her face.

"Okay, Lieutenant, time to move on," Barbara suddenly interrupted.

Danny walked away but turned to look back at Jill whom he noticed was still looking in his direction.

"You move fast and hey i thought you were shy around girls," his friend noted as Danny stood beside him.

"Rafe, I only said hello and anyway I was just being polite,"

"mm, sure you were," Rafe teased him as they queued up at the next station.

Jill quickly prepared another needle as the next pilot approached.

"Hey Jill, he was cute," Sandra smiled as she leaned over to speak to her.

"He was rather lovely but I'm not falling for that charm," she said feeling her cheeks get warm again. Jill looked over to the next station where Danny was waiting for his eye exam; she could see his friend flirting with Evelyn. "Yeah, they work that charm on every girl, "she whispered to herself as she injected the pilot in front of her.

The day had passed relatively quickly thanks to Evelyn decision to rotate her staff around the different check up stations. Jill noted that Evelyn would always put herself in the worst station first and she admired the way Evelyn treated her staff.

"Okay girls, that's us finished for the day," Evelyn smiled as the other nurses in her group gathered around her.

"I had a great time," Betty said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"It looks like I'm gonna have to lock you up to keep you out of trouble," Sandra teased Betty.

The girls left the hall and each picked up their cloaks and fastened them tightly as they looked at the cold weather through the window.

"You two nurses," the group of nurses all looked round and sighed as they noted the Captain approaching them.

"Yes Ma-am, can I help?" Evelyn said moving forward from the group.

"Lieutenant, I wish to assign Nurse Hunter and Nurse to further duties as punishment for their lateness,"

Betty and Jill looked at each other.

"Yes Ma-am, I have had the girls work their break to cover their late start," Evelyn half lied as both Jill and Betty had offered but Evelyn knew how important it was for them to rest and had said just to take their break.

"Lieutenant, I need just one pair of hands to finish clearing up over there," the Captain informed pointing in the direction of the medical supplies room.

"I would be happy to do this as it was my fault Betty and I made us late this morning," Jill said stepping forward to the horror of Betty.

"Very well, come with me Nurse Hunter,"

Jill removed her cloak once again while Betty vigoursly protested.

"Look you guys all have plans tonight and Betty I don't mind honest." Jill said

"You're a great friend Jill," Betty replied, "Hey come to the café afterwards".

"I will as long as the Captain doesn't keep me here all night".

"Hey Jill, she better not, thanks for volunteering that was really good of you," Evelyn said rolling her eyes in the direction of the Captain, "I did say she was a dragon,"

The nurses all said goodbye to Jill and made their way out of the building.

"You know girls, I'm going to stay back and help Jill" Evelyn said as they approached the doors.

"We'll all stay," Betty replied.

"No, you girls go and have a great night out, besides Jill will be on her own."

Jill started to update the inventory sheet as she continued to go through the supplies. She was mad at herself for getting in this situation in the first place.

"Hey you," Jill turned to see Evelyn standing.

"Evelyn, what you doing here?"

"We all felt bad leaving you here, I'll tell you I had to battle with Betty to stop her coming back in," Evelyn smiled removing her cloak and checking the inventory checklist.

"Thank you," Jill said relieved to have some help and someone to talk to, "I'm sorry about earlier I feel like I've really let you down".

"You haven't, you worked real hard today and I couldn't ask for a better group of people to work with". Evelyn assured her, "come on let's get this finished and get out to enjoy the rest of the night".

Jill and Evelyn made quick work of the stock count, "hey Jill this is the last box", Evelyn cheered

Jill placed the box on the shelf and Evelyn threw her cloak at her, "time to go".

"Are you meeting up with the others at the café?" Jill asked as they made their way to the doors,

"Yeah, I think there will be quite a crowd and lots of navy guys to dance with," Evelyn grinned as she turned to lock the main doors. "It's quite cold out here"

"Hey Evelyn, isn't that the guy who passed out on you?" Jill asked staring at the man who stood at the bottom of the stairs with what looked like a bottle of champagne.

"So it is," Evelyn smiled at Jill

"You should go speak with him," Jill said encouraging her

"Do you think?"

"Definitely". Jill laughed as the man moved towards them.

"I can't leave you on your own," Evelyn replied

"Yes you can and anyway it's just round the corner,"

"Night Evelyn," Jill said walking away before Evelyn had the chance to say anything. Jill looked back and smiled as she saw the man holding out the bottle and ushering Evelyn to the nearby bench. Jill knew Evelyn liked him and well if there was ever a time to just go for it, it was now.

She continued to follow the path to the nurse's residence having decided she was too tired to go on to meet with the girls. Pulling her cloak tighter to try and keep the biting wind out she made her way home. Jill quickened her step as she heard voices close by.

"Great," she whispered to herself as she spotted the men in uniforms up ahead, she wasn't in the mood for another charm offensive.

"Good evening ma-am," one of the soldiers said to her as they stood off the path and removed their caps as she walked past. Jill noticed they were navy men, "Good evening." she replied smiling but trying not to make any eye contact.

"Hey Danny, wasn't that the girl you were talking about?" Danny quickly turned to silence his friend "She'll hear you,"

"Danny just go talk to her, you've nothing to lose,"

"Red, you know I'm not good at that".

"If you don't I will," one of the other men replied starting to walk away from the group.

Danny walked forward, "right okay, I'll go".

Red smiled as he placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder, "good idea".

The guys watched Danny try to catch up with the nurse, "I told you those nnnnnuurses were trouble," Red laughed trying not to stutter.

"Let's go find ourselves our own nurse," Anthony said to the others as they all made their way towards the café.

Danny couldn't work out what to say to the girl in front of him, he was always shy around girls and he knew the easiest thing would be to just turn round and catch up with the others but something was driving him to speak to her. "Hey Miss, excuse me Miss".

Jill sighed,

"Yes," she turned and realised her tone was a bit sharp when the Officer suddenly stopped in front of her. "Can I help you?" she quickly added softening her tone. Jill felt her heart flutter slightly as she got her first real look at the man in front of her, it was the pilot from earlier, the one that had flirted with her and she felt her cheeks redden again. "God, please stop me blushing," she silently prayed.

"Well Ma-am, I was wondering if I, well I was hoping to" Danny said putting his hands in his pockets, "I was wondering if I could walk you home?"

"That's really kind of you but I'm sure I'll be alright,"

"Oh," Danny replied looking slightly lost.

"It would probably be best if you did walk me back just to be safe," Jill quickly added not wanting to hurt him. "Danny isn't it?"

"Yes Ma-am and you are Jill,"

"That's right,"

Jill was surprised at how easy it was to speak to Danny; they talked about where they grew up and how they both ended up enlisting.

"New York is kinda amazing," Jill smiled

"It is, you read about it all the time when you're growing up and to be here and see the city," Danny replied.

"I never imagined I would ever get here, I was so desperate to get away from my home town where the only excitement was the annual fair and now here I am in the big city, having enlisted in the navy and I could be sent away at any minute," Jill glanced over the water to Manhattan, "have you been out in the city,"

"Not really, at the moment we seem to be training every moment of the day but occasionally you get enough time to see the city," Danny said, "next time we organise something you should come, with your friends of course."

"That sounds great, "Jill replied turning to look at him, "well this is me."

Jill rummaged for her key in her bag and quickly unlocked the door, "goodnight Danny and thank you for walking me home".

"Goodnight Jill, it was an honour," he replied removing his cap again.

Jill watched him from the door as he turned round to walk away; she jumped slightly as he turned back round, "Jill, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure," she answered

"Really,"

Jill smiled as she watched the smile appear on his face, "I'd love too,"

"Well how about Saturday, we've got leave from the base and we could go to the dancehall"

"I have to work until 7, but if you're okay with that then 8 would be great," Jill answered.

"8 it is then,"

Jill laughed as she tried to reduce the huge smile on her face, she waved to him as he turned and then disappeared round the corner. "If this is the effect he has on me now what hope do I have when I go on a date?"

I just got an idea for a story and I'm new to posting stories. Let me know what you think – even if it is just to delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Longest Journey - Chapter 2

-----Two hours later-----

"I don't believe it you come straight home and you get a date and I go out to the so called "dance hall", it's more like a cattle market and there isn't one decent guy, life is so unfair," Martha said giving her a gentle push as she sat on Jill's bed.

Jill smiled and pulled her bed covers over her.

"I just walked home and then he wanted to walk me home," Jill explained, "he's really nice and he just seemed so easy to talk to."

"Plus he's so handsome," Martha replied pretending to be in a huff.

Betty lay across her bed and stared dreamily at Jill, "I'm so jealous, why can't I find a guy like that,"

"Betty, honey, you are so pretty I think we are going to have to fight them off you," Martha informed her.

"And toots that's my job," Barbara interrupted sticking her head through the door, "Hey M, are you coming to bed or gonna spend the whole night yapping with these two?"

"I'm coming," Martha smiled as she stood up from Jill's and then began to tuck both Jill and Betty in.

"Hey Mom, you don't need to do that," Jill teased her.

"I just can't help myself," Martha laughed, "it's the training if I see a bed I gotta make sure it's all tucked in,"

Martha left the room and Jill switched off her light.

"Betty, why are you staring at me?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"What? I just met him, no I didn't," Jill replied

"Did you want to?"

"Betty, I'm going to sleep," Jill replied again pulling her cover up to her head.

Jill could hear Betty laughing and she knew that she was being teased.

-----Next Morning-----

Jill yawned as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. The apartment was quiet and she silently thanked the lord she was not working today.

"Hey Ev," she said as she noticed her friend sitting at the table drinking orange juice and flicking through a magazine.

"Morning sleepy head." Evelyn replied as she noticed Jill's heavy eyes and spectacular bed hair.

"I'm so pleased to be off today." Jill said sitting at the table and reaching for some juice.

"So am i." Evelyn replied with a huge grin.

"Why are you so happy at this ungodly hour?" Jill asked.

"It's a beautiful day, I have the day off and I'm going out." Evelyn replied and she stood up and placed her dishes at the sink.

"Has this got anything to do with a certain pilot that you met yesterday?" Jill asked again rolling her eyes as Evelyn almost floated about the room.

Evelyn turned to look at her, the grin still fixed on her face and she eagerly sat down once more. "Yes, we're meeting at the coffee shop this afternoon, "Evelyn paused slightly to check if anyone was outside the room, "He's so nice Jill and such a gentleman, I really like him."

Jill smiled back finding it hard to avoid the infectious happiness radiating off her friend. "I'm so pleased for you and as you know he does have a very fine butt."

Evelyn almost choked at Jill's statement, "Jill."

"I'm teasing you." Jill replied almost in hysterics.

"Anyway, how was your night?" Evelyn asked once she had managed to compose herself.

"I ended up coming straight home." Jill replied.

"You didn't meet the girls?"

"No, I was tired and after all the trouble of yesterday I just wanted to sleep and forget about it all." Jill explained as she began to cut up an apple.

"You worry too much," Evelyn tried to assure her, "anyway what was this I was hearing about you picking up a guy on the way home."

"What?" Jill immediately looked up at her stunned.

"My turn to tease you now," Evelyn smiled," Tell all."

"I was just walking home and I can assure you that I did not pick him up. Anyway I had just left you and there was a group of the pilots that we had seen earlier,"

"Yes." Evelyn grinning at Jill and encouraging her to continue.

"I was actually quite short with them when they first tried to speak to me. After everything that Martha and Barbara had drilled into me plus I was tired. They were just winding this one guy up and I didn't want any hassle," Jill explained, "Anyway he followed me and caught me up and we just got talking."

"Yes,"

"Evelyn, that's was all that happened." Jill replied.

"What was his name?" Evelyn asked exasperated.

"Oh, he's called Danny and he was one of the pilots from earlier today."

"And his surname?"

"Walker." Jill said not looking at Evelyn.

"Danny Walker, I think he's the one that was helping Rafe with his eye exam." Evelyn realised. "He's handsome Jill but obviously not as handsome as Rafe."

"Right I'm leaving now; you have a nice time with Rafe." Jill said her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Jill, I'm teasing you."

"That's all everybody seems to do to me lately."

"Okay, I'm being serious now," Evelyn said as she stood up and moved in front of Jill taking her hands in her own, "Danny seems to be a nice guy Jill, I know I've only really spoken to Rafe once at length but he speaks of Danny a lot. You know I'm here for you at any time if you ever need to speak to me about anything."

Jill looked up at her, "I'm sorry Ev for taking things to heart, it's just I haven't even been on a date and everyone seems to think it's this great love affair."

"Jill, you don't listen to anyone else but yourself," Evelyn said gently brushing the hair away from Jill's eyes, "now what are you and the girls doing today?"

"I'm not sure I think we were going out for lunch." Jill replied the smile once again returning.

"You have a nice time."

"Thanks Ev for everything." Jill said as she went to get ready.

-----Later that afternoon-----

"Well I don't think I could eat another mouthful." Jill said as she pushed her plate away from her.

"I know I'm going to get so fat if we keep eating like this." Betty added patting her stomach.

"Now that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard from you." Martha replied, "there isn't one ounce of fat on you."

"Hey girls I really need to be going I'm working tonight," Sandra said.

"Me too," Barbara quickly added.

"We'll walk you back." Jill said.

"You don't have to."

"Yes we do or I'm gonna get some of that chocolate cake and I know I'll regret that later." Betty said eyeing the cake with great suspicion.

Jill laughed at her friend, "You are so funny."

"I'm being serious it's shouting at me to eat it."

"Quick toots, get your jacket on before it leaps on you." Barbara said holding out her jacket.

The group of girls left the café to the sound of laughter as they slowly started to make their way back to the nurse's residence.

"Jill, is that Danny?" Barbara asked as she saw two men in uniform walking in front of them turn and stop when they heard the sound of the laughter.

"With Rafe." Jill suddenly said.

"I finally get to meet the mystery men." Sandra exclaimed.

"You saw them at the inoculation station." Martha replied.

"Probably but I didn't know that they were the men that Evelyn and Jill have been going on about." Sandra explained lowering her voice as they approached them.

"That's your problem Sandra, always walking around all these men with your eyes shut." Barbara teased and Sandra pouted at her in return.

The girls stopped talking as soon as they were in hearing distance.

"Good afternoon ladies, we were just coming to see Evelyn and Jill," Rafe said, "and of course all you lovely ladies."

"Smoothy." Barbara whispered to Martha.

"I'm Rafe McCawley and this is Jill's good friend Daniel Walker."

Danny and Jill just stared at each other both fighting the redness that threatened to creep up their faces.

"Well Rafe, this is Sandra, Martha, Jill and Betty," Barbara said introducing her friends, "We were actually on our way back to the residence if you want to accompany us."

"That would be good." Rafe replied.

Danny and Jill just smiled at each other as they began to walk together as everybody else seemed to hurriedly walk away in front of them in a not so subtle way. Jill noticed that Betty would look back occasionally and smile in encouragement. Jill found it easy to talk to Danny but she noticed he did not give much away about himself instead he always seemed to redirect the conversation around to her.

"Here we are." Jill said as they reached the door of the residence.

"Well I have to be back at base so I better be going," Danny said, "it was so nice to see you again and I'll see you on Saturday."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jill replied noticing the grin appear on Danny's face, "and I promise we won't have everyone watching us on Saturday."

"See you later." Danny said as he watched her close the door.

----Saturday----

"I'm so nervous." Jill said as Betty helped her style her hair.

"You'll be fine and anyway he'll be the one with the nerves when he sees you in that dress." Betty said fixing the last piece of hair.

"You don't think it's too much." Jill asked looking down at the black dress.

"No, it's lovely plus it accentuates all the right places." Betty replied raising her eyebrow.

"Betty!" Jill said blushing furiously.

"Here, take my jacket it goes better with your dress and it'll keep you warm." Betty said passing over her jacket and throwing Jill's over her uniform.

"I don't know what I would do without you, you're my best friend." Jill said pulling Betty into a tight hug.

"Don't go creasing your dress, now you go out there and show him what's he's been missing his whole life." Barbara interrupted.

Jill smiled at Betty, "Wish me luck."

"Honey, you don't need luck," Barbara replied, "You have a great time tonight."

Jill felt herself taking a deep breath as she opened the door to the staff room. She gave a quick glance back to see Betty with an encouraging look on her face. Jill walked quickly towards the main entrance and she paused slightly when she Danny standing waiting for her. He was shuffling his feet and his hands were once again in his pockets, she felt herself relax when she saw the nervousness in his body language.

"Hey Danny." She said as she opened the entrance door.

Danny immediately took his hands out of his pockets and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late." Jill added.

"You look lovely Jill." Danny replied smiling, "Are you still okay going to the dancehall?"

"Yes, if you are?"

"Let's go then." Danny replied holding out his arm for Jill.

Both were unaware that they were being watched for an upstairs window.

"Hey Betty, watch you don't fall out of that window." Barbara said as she noticed Betty inching further out of the window.

"They look so good together." Betty said coming back from the window.

"Who look good together?" Evelyn asked as she came into the staff room.

"Jill and Danny." Betty informed her.

"There out there just now." Evelyn said scampering to the window, "Oh I've missed them."

Barbara smiled at Betty, "Evelyn get back from the window, I don't want to have to tell that flyboy of yours that you fell out of the window."

"Very funny," Evelyn replied, "Is that you both finished for the night."

"Yes, we're going to the diner with Martha and Sandra if you want to come." Betty answered as she gathered up her belongings.

"I'd love to but I'm meeting Rafe tonight for something to eat." Evelyn said feeling slightly bad at the amount of time she was spending with Rafe and not the girls.

Barbara could see her reluctance, "Well, with what's going on at the moment with this whole war thing you're doing the right thing honey, make every moment count."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it – please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Longest Journey

-----The Dancehall-----

Jill laughed out loud as she watched Danny try to get back to their table through all the dancers with two drinks in his hands.

"I made it." He stated proudly as he put the drinks down and sat on his seat opposite her.

"I was watching you try to get over, a few close calls there." Jill grinned as she reached over for her drink.

"It's a bit mad in here." Danny replied.

"Do you want to dance?" Jill asked anxious to make the most of the opportunity.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not very good at it."

Jill smiled as she noticed his nervousness, "You haven't seen how bad I am, come on."

Jill stood up and held out her hand towards him which Danny slightly reluctant eventually accepted as Jill dragged him up. This was the part he could never enjoy, put him in a plane and he knew he was good but he always felt reluctant to fully open up to someone. The floor was so busy with couples dancing that it didn't take him long to relax and he was amazed at how quickly the girl before him made him forget about everyone else.

"You worry too much," Jill whispered in his ear as the music slowed down and she moved closer. Jill felt so happy just dancing and forgetting about all the stuff going on at work and back home.

The time seemed to fly by so quickly as they continued to dance, "I can't believe the time already," Jill said as she looked at her watch.

"Do you need to go?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm not working tomorrow but I thought you had training?" Jill said moving away from the dancefloor.

"I do but there's no rush." Danny replied.

"It's already late and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got in trouble." Jill said as she followed Danny back towards their table. Danny helped Jill put her coat on and held the door open as they left the dancehall. They walked slowly back towards the nurses residence and Jill smiled as Danny gently took her hand into his own.

"I've had a really good time tonight." Jill said looking up at him.

"So have I," Danny replied smiling at her, "I can't tell you how worried I've been that I would mess things up some how."

"Well you haven't and it's been so much fun," she paused slightly, "it's nice to forget about all the bad stuff that's happening at the moment."

Danny could see the worry in her face, "You know Rafe is always telling me that you have to live for the moment and not regret anything. I kinda thought that was just some excuse for him doing crazy flying moves or jumping into things without thinking but I understand it now, "Danny stopped forcing Jill to look directly at him, "You just don't know what's going to happen next week, next month or even next year but I do know I would never want to change this moment."

Jill stared at him slightly taken aback, she could hear Barbara's voice screaming in her head saying it's a line don't fall for it but she knew it was no use. Her nervousness had gone and in that perfect moment on that deserted street she reached up on her toes and gently kissed him. As she pulled back she could feel her heart drumming in her chest and she slowly looked up into his eyes. Danny looked at her and softly kissed her forehead as he pulled her closely to his chest and hugged her tightly. "Everything will be okay." He said aware both of them never truly believed that.

"You and Rafe are like Brothers." Jill said as they pulled apart and started to walk again.

"He is like a Brother; we've never really been apart since we grew up together in Tennessee."

"You two must have caused some trouble together." Jill laughed as she imagined them getting into all sorts of mischief.

"I suppose we did but we watched out for each other, Danny hesitated for a moment then added, "Rafe was never good with letters and words, he can read but it's like they get all jumbled up so I was always there to help him with that."

"Evelyn mentioned something about that when you all came in for your exams."

"I didn't think he would get through that she was quite strict." Danny replied recalling Evelyn being quite tough on Rafe.

"So what was it like growing up back home?"

"Not so easy, my Dad found it difficult coming back from the War and he tended to be quite hard but I was lucky I could escape and go and see Rafe." Danny explained.

Jill was pleased he was starting to open up to her, "How did you both become pilots?"

"We used to just muck about back home trying to build things," Danny started and then continued when he noticed that Jill was genuinely interested, "Rafe's Dad had a crop dusting business and that's how we first learnt to fly. We decided that the only way to get a plane of our own was to build one."

"You built a plane?" Jill asked the surprise clear in her voice.

"Rafe's Dad helped us get the parts and we scavenged most of it but it flew," Danny replied so proud of himself. "The only time we ever truly argued was over who would get to fly that day."

Jill laughed,"and then you signed up?"

"Rafe always wanted something that would go faster and do more so we started looking into the Army Air Corps and that was that."

"It's funny when I look back at the fact I'm from such a small town in the middle of nowhere and here I am now in New Jersey where I can look over and see New York city and sometime in the not so distant future I'll be off somewhere else." Jill said as they slowly approached the residence.

"I've moved about quite a bit but it does get easier," Danny assured her, "I'm happy as long as I'm flying."

"I've never flown in my life I think I would scare myself to death."

"You don't know what you're missing, it's just you and the plane and you feel like you're all alone and free." Danny said looking up at the sky.

Jill laughed at Danny's enthusiasm and she noticed his whole face lit up when he spoke of flying. "You'd really love it."

"You should come up with me sometime I promise you will fall in love with it." Danny told her.

"Maybe sometime." Jill replied smiling as they reached the residence entrance, "here we are again, thank you for an amazing night."

"We should do it again." Danny said slipping his hands in his pockets.

"I would like that." Jill replied unable to stop smiling especially when Danny smiled back at her.

"Well goodnight." Danny said as he slowly turned to walk away.

"Goodnight Danny." Jill replied slightly disappointed as she slipped thought the door.

"Jill?"

"Yes." She replied almost falling as she reopened the door fully to see Danny standing right in front of her.

"Um, I." Danny stuttered unable to form a sentence.

They both looked at each other for what seemed like an age before Danny gently placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her. Jill's hand slipped round the back of his neck as she responded passionately. She didn't want the moment to end as they gently pulled away from each other.

"Goodnight." Jill said as she looked up at him once more.

"Goodnight Jill." Danny replied as he finally left the residence and closed the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it has taken me so long to add a new chapter. Work has been so hectic and I've been writing bits to future chapters. This was quite a hard one to write so let me know what you think it is really appreciated good or bad. Thank you so much for your kind reviews they mean so much to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Longest Journey

Jill walked up the stairs towards the apartment she shared with the other nurses with the largest grin on her face. She stood outside the door slightly hesitant in expectation of the numerous questions she would no doubt be asked. Jill took a deep breath and placed her key in the lock trying to turn it gently.

"You're finally back!" Betty yelped as she ran up to greet Jill as she came through the door, "How did it go?"

"I had a really good time." Jill said grinning at her friend.

"What did you do?" Betty asked.

"Hey Betty, give the girl a break." Barbara yelled through from the kitchen.

"Come on Jill, we're all waiting to find out." Betty said half dragging Jill through to the kitchen where the rest of girls sat in their night clothes clutching mugs of hot tea.

"Where's Evelyn?" Jill said slightly taken a back as she saw them all looking up with inquisitive looks on their faces, "How do I get the feeling I'm about to get a grilling?"

"Ev's out with Rafe, anyway forget about that we want to know all about you." Martha asked as she pulled up a chair for Jill and patted the seat which Jill knew there was no escape from.

"I don't know what you want from me we just went out for a drink and some dancing."

"Jill," Betty replied exasperated, "Spill it now you know I live through other people's relationships whilst I don't have any of my own."

"Okay." Jill said smiling at her friend, "if I have to."

"Yes you do." Betty almost ordered.

Sandra placed a mug down in front of Jill as they all settled down to listen. Jill quickly skipped over the night events denying Betty the chance to jump in with further questions.

"So did you learn anything about him?" Sandra asked.

"Not much really, he just talked about growing up in Tennessee with Rafe." Jill informed being cautious not to break Danny's confidence.

"Is he a good kisser?" Betty asked causing Jill to blush.

"You gotta answer that question Jill for Betty's sake." Barbara said.

"Very good." Jill replied blushing furiously much to the amusement of them all.

"Hey girls, I think we should give poor Jill a break." Sandra said.

"I have loads that I want to know." Betty replied.

"Oh look here comes Ev," Jill said quickly turning towards the door in the hope that their attention would soon be diverted away from her.

"Girls, how do you fancy a night out in the city next Saturday?" Evelyn asked as she removed her jacket and quickly sat at the table.

"I would love it." Betty almost shrieked before anyone else had time to react.

"Well Rafe's organised it and he's bringing all his friends." Evelyn added raising her eyebrow towards Betty.

"Even better." Betty smiled at Jill.

"I can't make it." Jill suddenly replied unable to cover her disappointment.

"Oh Jill you have to come." Betty said.

Jill shifted uncomfortably in her chair as everyone turned their attention to her with looks of astonishment, "I promised Jean I would cover her shift."

"You can change it honey." Barbara said gently placing her arm around her disappointed friend.

"I can't let her down," Jill said, "Nobody would help her out with it being a Saturday and it's the last night her husband is home before he's shipped out."

"He's a navy man?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah and she's really upset about it, I'm sorry girls." Jill said as she stood up from the table, "I'll make sure I can make the next one."

Evelyn watched as Jill left the room, "Hey I'm just going to check she's okay."

The thought of next Saturday was all Betty could talk about and Evelyn smiled as she walked towards Jill's room with the resonating sound of Betty dreamily talking about the night in the city. Evelyn gently pushed open the door to see Jill sitting despondently on the bed. Jill looked up, "I'm okay Ev, honestly."

"Well I know someone who's going to be more disappointed than you that you can't make it." Evelyn whispered as she sat beside her friend and gently nudged her.

"Who?" Jill replied surprised.

"Danny."

"Why do I do it?" Jill said exasperated.

"Do what?" Evelyn asked.

"Jump in and say yes without really thinking it through."

"You mean about covering a shift?"

"Yes." Jill replied.

"Because that's what we all do," Evelyn said, "We all help each other out, if I'd known I would have tried to get Rafe to change the date."

"No, it's fine really," Jill replied pausing and looking at Evelyn, "I just wish I didn't have to let Danny down."

"You really like him don't you?" Evelyn asked.

"I think I do, he makes me feel so happy. When he looks at me I fell like I'm the only person in the world and when he's away I miss him not being around. Sounds kinda dumb doesn't it." Jill replied.

"No. it sounds like your falling for him." Evelyn said smiling.

"But I've only know him for such a short time."

"That's all it takes."

"Is that how you feel about Rafe?" Jill asked noticing the redness creep into Evelyn's face and the smile forming on her lips.

"Well he can be too cocky for his own good and he's pretty sure of himself but under all that he's someone that I care about a lot, We can talk for ages and I do feel myself falling for him not that I'd tell him." Evelyn replied with a cheeky look in her eyes.

"I'll just have to tell Danny and hope he doesn't see anyone else."

"I doubt it," Evelyn told her, "Rafe says he talks about you all the time and he's never seen Danny act like this around a girl."

"Really," Jill said trying to hide her delight, "I mean you're not just saying that."

"No Jill, I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. He truly cares about you and I think he's driving Rafe nuts." Evelyn replied pulling Jill into a hug.

"I'll tell him tomorrow that I can't make it." Jill said.

"There's something else I should tell you but you must promise to keep it to yourself because I'm not supposed to say until it's finalised and the other girls don't know."

"What is it Ev? You have my word i will not say anything." Jill asked.

Evelyn turned to fully face Jill, "I think we're getting orders soon to move out."

"Where?" Jill asked slightly taken aback.

"I'm not sure exactly but I think its Pearl Harbor."

"And Danny do you know if they're going?" Jill said the concern apparent in her voice.

"Well they'll be finished their final training soon but I can't guarantee anything because you know we rarely get permanently attached to units."

"I hope so can you imagine being in Hawaii?" Jill replied.

"It's not confirmed yet but it's being announced tomorrow." Evelyn replied, "I'll let you all know tomorrow night so for just now you just dream of that blue ocean and the sandy beaches."

"Thanks Ev." Jill said as Evelyn went to leave the room.

"Just remember I'm always here if you need to speak to me about anything."

"That goes both ways." Jill replied.

Jill quickly changed into her nightdress and pulled a blanket around her as she left her room and went to rejoin the girls.

------The next day------

Jill sat looking at her watch as she nervously bit on her lower lip. Danny was running late and this wasn't helping her trying to control her nerves.

"Jill."

Jill looked round to see Danny sprint towards her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he sat down beside her, "Damn Captain reported Rafe and me to the Colonel."

Jill smiled, "What did you both do this time?"

"Me! it was Rafe that was acting like the fool."

"Danny," Jill said almost scolding him which reminded Danny of Rafe's mother when she would catch him and Rafe sneaking about stealing items from her kitchen to make their plane.

"Right okay, it was his idea but he always gets me in trouble too." Danny replied as he told her about Rafe playing chicken and then doing a crazy outward loop.

"You're both gonna get yourself killed." Jill said.

"Tell that to Rafe." Danny smiled secretly pleased at the level of concern she had for him.

Jill just shook her head and unable to get mad with him she smiled as he looked at her.

"Did Evelyn tell you about Saturday?"

"She did and,"

Danny interrupted her before she could finish, "Jill it'll be a brilliant night."

"I can't make it." Jill replied the guilt almost making her feel sick when she saw the look of true disappointment on his face.

"Oh." Danny said.

"I really wanted to come," she said placing her hands on his, "I just promised someone I would cover their shift because it's their husbands last night before he's stationed away."

"Are you sure it's not because of me?"

"Because of you?" Jill asked surprised.

"I know I sometimes go feet first into things but if you want me to give you space." Danny replied unable to look at her.

"It's not because of you," Jill said gently touching his face, "I truly can't make it and I'm so disappointed."

"Really?"

"Yes Danny really," Jill felt herself taking a deep breathe, "I really like you Danny in fact I think I'm in great danger of liking you too much."

Danny felt his heart skip a beat at her words with all his awkwardness and uncertainty here was someone willing to give him a chance and all he could say was, "Me too." He stood up and reached out his hand to Jill who instantly accepted it with her own. Jill smiled as he pulled her in close and they walked together through the park neither saying anything else but knowing for that moment they were both truly happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for your kind reviews they give me such a boast to keep going. Please let me know what you think. I'm a bit worried about making Jill too good and too nice so let me know if you think I'm starting to go that way. I plan to make her more feisty as it goes on because things will change when they get to Hawaii.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny just kept driving, he felt like he had just had the hardest kick to his stomach

Chapter 5 – The Longest Journey

Rafe stood nervously outside the barrack door waiting for Danny to appear and the increasing sound of laughter from the other side of the door did nothing to help to his help this feeling. Rafe smiled as the door flew open and his fellow airmen spilled out each playfully shoving each other and continuing to laugh.

"Rafe, "Danny shouted beckoning his friend, "I was starting to think you had gone away without us."

"I need to speak with you before we head off." Rafe said quietly gently placing his arm around Danny.

"Sure Rafe." Danny said slightly puzzled but recognising the sincerity of his friend's voice he held back.

"Hey Red, we'll catch up with you in a moment." Rafe said patting Red's shoulder.

"What is it Rafe?" Danny asked as Rafe finally stopped walking and turned to him.

"I'm going to England tomorrow."

"What?" Danny replied shocked.

"Doolittle told me about this unit made up of American pilots and I don't want to wait around here whilst I could be doing some good over there." Rafe tried to explain.

"How did you do this?" Danny asked, "I mean how could you volunteer for this and not tell me?"

"Maybe if I could read I mighta been able to see what I was signing." Rafe smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Dammit Rafe this is no joke," Danny shouted with anger, "this is war and you want to go and chase it."

"You think I don't know that but it's my duty to do this."

"Don't you preach to me Rafe; I wear the same uniform as you." Danny quickly replied back turning away from his friend and running his hand through his hair exasperated.

They both stood staring at each other and only snapped out of their thoughts when the loud sound of the bus horn greeted them.

"You know Rafe I don't feel like going into the city tonight."

"Come on Danny, don't be like that." Rafe replied placing his hand on his friends shoulder trying to hold him back.

"Get off me Rafe." Danny snapped pushing the hand of his shoulder and walking away.

Rafe watched as his friend disappeared before him.

"Come on Rafe, we can't leave the nurses waiting for ever." Billy shouted from the bus.

Rafe was torn over whether to chase after his friend or not but he had another message to deliver tonight and this one wouldn't wait.

--

Danny just kept driving, he felt like he had just had the hardest kick to his stomach. He and Rafe had always been with each other and he could not understand why Rafe would make the decision to go to the war without him. Danny knew where he was going, he wanted to see the one person that could take the pain away, who he could talk to without his usual feeling of embarrassment and awkwardness, and from now on he knew that person would no longer be Rafe. Danny arrived at the hospital and parked up the jeep, he quickly found the stairs and made his way up to the ward that Jill worked in, he removed his hat and brushed back his hair as he approached the nurse's desk.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to Nurse Hunter please," Danny asked as he continually straightened his tie.

"I'll just see if she is free Lieutenant….",

"Walker, Daniel Walker Ma-am," Danny replied

"I'll go and get her," the nurse replied smiling.

The nurse approached Jill who was helping a student nurse re-dress a wounded soldier.

"Hey Jill, there's a really cute guy here to see you, a Lieutenant Walker,"

Jill looked up surprised, "Danny's here, I'll just finish this and take my break early".

"Jill its fine, we're not busy and I'll help Emma, he looks like he really needs to speak to you," the elder nurse replied.

"Thanks Doris, I really appreciate it," Jill replied.

Jill removed her apron and walked towards the nurse's station, she smiled as soon as she saw Danny.

"Danny, I didn't expect to see you, I thought you were all going into town." Jill said as she approached him.

"I, I didn't, do you have a moment to talk?" Danny said looking into her eyes and holding her arms.

"What's wrong, what is it Danny?" Jill replied with concern, "look come with me, we have a staff room".

Danny followed Jill into the room and sat down on the sofa beside her. Jill took his hands into her own.

"What's wrong Danny, please tell me," Jill asked softly.

"It's Rafe, he's gone and volunteered to go to England, to go the war," Danny said trying to control the anger in his voice.

Jill sat dumbstruck, she knew the war would catch up with them all soon but she was shocked that someone would go chasing it.

"I don't understand Jill, why would he do that?"

"You know Rafe better than anyone, I've known him for all of ten minutes and all he talks about is flying and combat," Jill replied slowly rubbing his hands with her fingers.

"Why didn't he tell me? That's what I don't understand, I would have gone with him but he didn't say a thing". Danny asked.

"Danny, Rafe didn't tell you because he knew you would follow him without thinking," Jill replied.

Jill looked up as the door opened and she quickly moved her hands away from Danny.

"Oh sorry, Jill the chief's coming back," Doris informed her.

"Thanks Dor, I'll be right out". Jill smiled as Doris nodded and left the room.

"Sorry Jill, I don't mean to get you into trouble," Danny told her as he moved towards her again.

"Don't you be saying sorry to me Danny, I'm glad you came and spoke to me," Jill said placing a hand on his cheek, "Look it's late and you're exhausted, I'll give you the keys to the apartment and you can sleep in my room until I come home," Jill almost whispered to him.

"Are you sure, I don't want to" Danny stopped as Jill put her finger on his lips.

"Take my keys and go there, the girls are all out for the night and the place will be empty," Jill assured him.

"Thank you," Danny said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be home about 7, we'll talk more then, okay Dan," Jill said kissing him softly.

Danny deepened the kiss, he couldn't resist her and he was encouraged when Jill responded. Danny pulled her closer and she gently snaked her arms around his back.

"Danny, if you don't go I'll be on a charge," Jill said almost breathless as she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his.

"Can I pick you up later?" he whispered.

"I'll get home with one of the other girls, you just go home and rest, promise?" Jill said.

"Okay,"

Jill opened the door and waved him goodbye, she was worried about Danny, she knew Rafe and Danny were like brothers and she would do anything to make him smile again.

"Nurse,"

Jill immediately turned at the sound of the patient's voice and moved away from the door.

--Early the Next Day--

Jill was exhausted, being on nightshift always made her feel like she was living in a trance. She opened her door and marvelled at the peace and quiet of the apartment that was usually full of other girls rushing about. Jill walked towards the room she shared with Betty; she slowly opened the door and smiled as she saw Danny's sleeping form in her bed. Danny had thrown his uniform on her chair with his boots neatly tucked underneath. Jill let out a small laugh as she thought about what Betty might say, all the girls knew Jill was reserved in her manners, she laughed again when she thought about her Father, Jill knew he would have been grabbing Danny and giving him a good beating. She tiptoed into the room and removed her jacket, placing it over Danny's uniform. She kicked off her shoes and moved towards the bed. Knelling down she just stared at him, he looked so peaceful and so handsome.

"Danny," she whispered as she gently moved the hair away from his eyes.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Jill looking back at him.

"You're home," he said as he started to sit up.

"Danny, just lie its okay," she reassured him.

"You've been working all night Jill, you get the bed," he said sitting up and throwing the covers off him.

"We can share," she responded surprising herself with her forwardness.

"You sure?" Danny responded.

"Yep, just give me a minute," Jill said as she grabbed her nightdress and slipped out the room.

Jill reappeared and quickly slipped into the bed beside Danny who hugged her in close. "You're so nice and warm." Jill said as she felt his arm around him.

Jill felt Danny give her forehead a kiss and she felt her eyes go heavy.

--Later that Morning--

Danny slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the girl wrapped in his arms, she looked so peaceful and he hated to have to disturb her.

"Danny," Jill muttered rubbing her eyes as she felt the bed move.

"It's okay, just sleep" he whispered kneeling down to her eye level and stroking her face.

"Where you going?" she spoke softly.

"I'm going to try and catch Rafe before he leaves,"

"Okay," Jill said closing her eyes and struggling to fight the exhaustion.

Danny kissed her and Jill smiled, "don't be long," she whispered.

Danny collected his clothes and quickly put them on, he was aware of voices coming from the kitchen as he opened the bedroom door.

"Hey, where you sneaking off to?"

Danny turned to see Martha staring at him as he slipped out of Jill's room. Martha let a small smile form on her lips as she saw the redness creep into Danny's cheeks. Danny looked mortified at being caught.

"I know how this looks but I just slept here, I gotta catch Rafe before he leaves," Danny whispered all too aware that Jill was still sleeping.

"You better be quick, Evelyn said he was catching the 10 o'clock train,"

"Thank you," Danny replied almost falling out the door as he rushed away.

Martha glanced in the room to see Jill curled under her covers, "Oh Jill, why did you have to fall for a flyboy, you'll just get your heart broken." She sighed all too aware of the devastation of war and the effect on her Mother of her Father dying in the First World War. She dreaded America entering the War but it was going to happen soon, they all knew that and sometimes she wished it would just hurry up and the endless waiting and agony would be over. Martha recalled Evelyn over breakfast at the hotel telling them that Rafe was going to England, she remembered how shocked everyone was, all she felt was pain, pain in the bottom of her stomach. Soon they would all be called to the War and they would be saying goodbye to friends, brothers and husbands.

"Hey M,"

Martha smiled as she saw Betty grinning at her,

"You okay," Betty asked

"Yeah, just thinking about things, about Rafe and Evelyn."

"I know, I hope Rafe will be okay, I'm just glad Red hasn't done anything like that".

Martha quietly shut Jill's door and followed Betty to the kitchen.

I finally got round to posting a next chapter. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny drove quickly back towards the city, he had never had an argument like last night with Rafe and now his best friend was going off to another country and there was a chance he may never see him again. He literally abandoned his car outside Grand Central and ran inside. "Why does this place have to have so many terminals?" he muttered to himself. Danny glanced and saw Rafe, the uniform made him stand out. He walked straight up to him and saw the familiar grin on his best friends face.

"Hey Danny, for a minute I didn't think you'd be coming," Rafe said nervously.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Danny replied as he picked one of Rafe's bags and slung it over his shoulder.

"I should have told you," Rafe said uncomfortably," I just didn't want you to feel you had to come with me, it's dangerous over there."

Danny stopped and watched as Rafe turned to look at him, "I'm not that young boy on the farm any more Rafe, you gotta let me make my own decisions."

"I'm sorry Danny," Rafe muttered.

The announcer called the train and Rafe grabbed his other bag. Danny watched as his friend looked around the station.

"She'll be here Rafe," Danny said.

"I told her not to come," Rafe replied.

"Why d'you do that?" Danny asked him.

"I guessed it would let me know if she loves me," Rafe answered, "If she comes, I know she does."

"Rafe!" Danny laughed.

"I need you to do something for me Danny," Rafe asked, "If anything happens to me I want you to be the one that tells Evelyn."

"You just make sure you get back home safely," Danny replied smiling," for both of us."

Danny passed Rafe his other bag, "Take care of yourself Rafe,"

"Take care of my girl for me," Rafe said, "You be good to your girl too."

"I will, now get out of here before you miss your train." Danny replied watching his best friend open the train door. As the door shut Danny prayed it wouldn't be the last time he saw him. He quickly walked away and held the door open to a young woman who appeared in a frantic rush to try and catch the train. He glanced at her only briefly before he walked through the doorway. Looking back he saw her shoulders slump as she brought her hand to her face, she had missed her train and he felt sorry for her. He recognised her as soon as she turned around.

"Evelyn," he quietly said as she passed through the door.

Evelyn looked up as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her handkerchief, "Danny?"

"Are you okay?"

"I missed him," Evelyn sadly sighed," The taxi took forever and I should have left the hotel earlier with the other girls."

Rafe was right and Danny knew it, she did love him and it was so apparent to him. He wished his friend had realised that before he joined Eagle Squadron.

"Why did he have to sign up?" Evelyn asked expectantly.

"I keep asking myself the same thing," Danny replied, "I've known Rafe my whole life and all we ever spoke about flying, he told me yesterday that he was leaving."

"He did say you had a fight,"

"We've always done everything together, I guess he wanted to protect me in some way," Danny replied reasoning to himself, "My car is outside; you want a lift back to base?"

Evelyn nodded and rested her head against him as he placed his arm around her.

x------x

The drive back was quiet, both of them taking the time to adjust to Rafe leaving.

"Do you want to come in?" Evelyn asked.

"I better not, Jill will be sleeping and I don't want to get into trouble since the nurses' residence is technically off limits." Danny explained.

"Okay," Evelyn replied as she opened the door.

"He'll come back Evelyn, if there's one thing I know about Rafe it's that he won't let anything come between you both." Danny said.

"Do you know where you're going next?" Evelyn asked as she leaned down look at him from outside the car.

"Orders are coming but I don't know," Danny replied.

"Keep safe Danny," Evelyn said before she shut the door and quickly made her way to the residence.

As she walked up the stairs, she tried her best to keep herself together but it was no use. The door opened as soon as she stood in front of it.

"Oh Ev," Martha said having heard the car out front and the faint clatter of Evelyn heels as she walked up the steps.

Evelyn's resolve disappeared as the tears ran down her face and she practically collapsed into Martha's embrace. Martha held her gently as they walked into the living area and before she knew it Evelyn was sitting on the seat with a large cup of tea in her hand as the others gathered around her. She didn't need to say anything as they each talked about their night and the laughter from their tales soon lifted her spirits. Despite the tears she was able to tell them about the wonderful things Rafe had done, such as their time by the Queen Mary in the harbour. Of course it didn't quite go to plan and she smiled as she remembered the horror on Rafe's face as the lift suddenly descended towards the water before they both started laughing. She listened intently as Betty talked non-stop about her new beau, Red. They were all disturbed by a very tired looking Jill, "Do you girls never shut up?"

"Did we wake you up sweetheart?" Barbara asked as she moved over to let Jill sit beside her.

"I needed to get up anyway," Jill replied rubbing her eyes and gratefully accepting a cup of coffee from Betty, "Did you all have a good time?"

Betty immediately launched into regaling all the tales to her friend and Jill hugged her when Betty told her about Red. She looked over at Evelyn as Betty told her all about Evelyn's romantic night.

"Oh Evelyn, are you okay?" Jill asked.

"I will be," Evelyn responded before quickly changing the subject, "Now girls there's something I have to tell you."

They all stopped what they were doing and immediately looked at her.

"We have orders to move out on Monday," Evelyn started.

"Nooooo," Betty replied immediately realising she would have to leave Red behind.

"Hold on," Evelyn responded, "Girls, I think you might like this one."

"California," Barbara shrieked.

"No,"

"Oh come on Evelyn, don't raise our hopes and then send us to the back of beyond." Sandra added.

"We're going to Hawaii," Evelyn announced before shielding herself as they all jumped up shrieking.

"Now, that's why I joined the navy," Martha said as she high-fived Sandra.

"The naval hospital is all set up and running but they need more nurses," Evelyn explained before she noticed Jill smiling but still sitting.

"I don't know where the guys are going as yet," Evelyn quietly said to her.

"Well I better start packing if we are leaving tomorrow," Jill said smiling.

"Me too," Betty said excitedly.

x------x

Sorry for taking so long to update, I think it's been over a year since I last updated this story. Hope you like it. I'm back writing this again so I'd be so grateful for any reviews so I know if I should continue. Thanks so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jill followed Betty into the room they shared and they both sighed as they lay on each of their beds.

"I know I should be excited but I can't believe I'll have to leave Red behind," Betty said gazing over at Jill.

"I know," Jill replied staring up at the ceiling.

"It's just our luck, we've been crying out for a good posting and when we get one all we can think about is who we will leave behind." Betty said as she slipped her shoes off.

Jill turned to look at Betty, "Just when I need Danny the most,"

Betty was slightly taken aback as Jill spoke so openly.

"With Rafe going away it would have been good to be close to Danny," Jill added aware that Betty was staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked softly.

"I'm scared, I know war is around the corner and things are going to happen but I just want to spend as much time with him as possible." Jill said finally turning to look at her friend, "Rafe leaving kind of put things into perspective."

"You never know Jill, maybe they'll be posted there too," Betty said suddenly sounding so much happier.

"I guess," Jill replied sitting up on her bed with a smile on her face that betrayed how she really felt.

They both became quiet as each of them considered their thoughts.

"Are you going to try and see Danny before we go?" Betty asked.

"We leave in two days, I'm going to try," Jill replied pinning her hair up and grabbing her toiletry bag.

"And it all changes again," Betty sighed.

"At least it's Hawaii," Jill said trying to cheer them both up.

"Sun, sea and sand," Betty smiled.

xxx The Next Day xxx

Jill had just finished packing all her stuff when Evelyn came into the room.

"Is that you already for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jill replied, "I can't believe I'm going to Hawaii,"

"I don't know how I managed to cram all my stuff into the standard regulations bag," Evelyn smiled.

"I learned from the master, that being Sandra," Jill laughed back.

Evelyn looked at Jill for a moment before she sat down on Betty's bed, "Are you going to see Danny before we go?"

Jill hesitated, "I think so if I can catch him."

"You should try," Evelyn replied in such a serious manner in made Jill look at her.

"I will," Jill replied softly before adding,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honestly," Evelyn said standing up, "Get some sleep tonight; tomorrow's going to be a long day what with the train to California, the ship to the island and then the plane to our residence." Evelyn said sighing at the thought of it.

"I will Ev, I promise," Jill replied watching her friend leave the room.

The time just seemed to fly by as they all sat at the table, all except Betty who had received a visit from Red and that was the last anybody had seen of her since mid-morning. Jill waited and waited but still she hadn't seen Danny. Everybody had told her that he probably didn't have a clue she was leaving or he had been training and she should go to see him. Jill wished she hadn't been brought up so strictly, as much as she wanted to go to the barracks all she could think about was her mother yelling "harlot" or some other word. However her impatience was starting to get the better of her.

"Well I'm off for a walk," Jill suddenly said as the others stopped talking and looked at her.

"Okay Jill," Evelyn smiled.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Barbara said genuinely.

"Em, okay," Jill said wishing she could say no.

Barbara immediately felt a kick to her leg and a certain look from Martha.

"You know, I should really finish packing, do you mind if I just stay?" Barbara said knowing full well her case was packed and awaiting collection.

"No problem, I won't be long." Jill said as she left the table.

"What was that all about?" Barbara asked as soon as Jill had left the house.

"She's going to find Danny," Martha said dramatically as if Barbara should already know that.

"You know Jill, she just needs a little nudge here and there," Evelyn explained.

xxxxxx

Jill walked the familiar route towards the base, she hadn't really thought about how she would get there and she could only hope he would be there when she did. She pulled her coat tightly around her as she walked up the lane.

"Jill,"

"Jill."

Jill looked over the street to see her friend waving wildly from the entrance of a café.

"Come over and have something to drink," Betty yelled over.

"I'm actually on my way.." Jill started to say before reluctantly adding, "Okay".

Jill waited for the cars to pass before she quickly crossed over to greet Betty.

"I'm glad I caught you," Betty said hugging Jill, "Danny's here."

Jill instantly smiled and walked in to see him sitting with Red. As soon as he saw her he stood up and pulled a chair out for her.

"I'm afraid I kind of captured poor Danny here when I saw him pass on the way to see you, he was soaked in the rain." Betty said sitting back down beside Red.

"Shhheee dddid you know," Red answered as both he and Betty laughed. Jill smiled as she watched the happiness in her friends face.

"We better get going Red," Betty said knowing how badly Jill needed some time with Danny.

"Would you like something to drink?" the waitress asked as Danny sat down after both Red and Betty left.

They both ordered some tea which was quickly brought to them.

"There's something I need to tell you," Danny said as Jill looked at him.

"I need to tell you something too," Jill replied.

"You first," Danny instantly said.

"We've been posted." She told him miserably.

"To Hawaii," Danny replied.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Jill asked in shock.

"Blame Rafe," Danny remarked, "Evelyn had told him just before he left, but don't worry Jill it's a good place to relax and you'll be far away from any trouble."

"I'm not worried about being away from trouble," Jill replied, "I'm worried about leaving you."

"I'm being posted too but I don't know where yet," Danny told her as he pulled her in closer.

"I guess we should have expected this," Jill replied.

"Well we just have to make each moment count," Danny said.

Jill wrapped her hands around his chest and let her head fall onto him, "I love you Jill." Danny whispered.

"I love you too," Jill replied unable to keep the sadness away from his voice.

"Hey Jill," Danny said leaning back and gently using his hand to make her look at him.

Jill tried desperately to wipe the tears away from her face, "I'm sorry,"

"I'll write to you as soon as I know where I'm going, well as much as I can tell you so you can write back." Danny said trying to be cheerful.

Jill nodded, "I better get back, I promised Evelyn I wouldn't be late."

"I'll walk you back," Danny replied.

They walked back as slowly as possibly, neither saying anything but every so often just gazing over at each other.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Danny said as they reached Jill's doorway.

"For now anyway," Jill replied feeling the tears but fighting so hard to keep them at bay.

Danny stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her and they stood like that, just holding each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Danny said kissing her on the forehead.

Jill looked up at him, "You just promise me,"

"Anything," Danny replied.

"You keep yourself safe and come home," Jill finished as a treacherous tear ran down her face.

Danny wiped the tear away before kissing her softly. He watched her as she disappeared behind the door. Jill couldn't bear to watch him walk away; the feeling of never seeing him again seemed too real. Alone in her thoughts, she sank to the ground and cried.

xxxxxx

The journey had been long and at times monotonous. It had taken almost 2 days to reach Hawaii. Jill thought California had been beautiful and they spent a long stopover expecting to see movie stars walking down the streets as they waited for the ship to take them to Hawaii. It had been so nice to catch some fresh air and sunshine after the train journey from New York. The ocean looked so different, so blue and clear compared to that of New York; they all wished they didn't have to spend the next chunk of a day aboard a navy ship to the island. The ship not only carried them, but supplies for the hospital so there was plenty for them to do during their passage. As the ship finally approached Pearl Harbor, the nurses stood aboard the top deck. Their journey was not finished as they needed to a final short boat ride to Ford Island where the military hospital was located.

"Are you kidding me?" Jill said gazing at the blue sky and beautiful scenery.

"Just take it all in girls," Evelyn answered unable to keep the giant smile away from her face.

"You know, I think Hawaii suits me just fine," Barbara said as she eyed the lines of planes and the men walking back and forth.

"So this is Ford Island?" Betty asked collecting her bag as it was off loaded from the boat.

"Yes," Evelyn replied.

"So it's mainly aircrew?" Betty added.

"Yes,"

"Honey, this is just one small part, obviously you have Pearl Harbor itself with 8 battle ships, 30 destroyers and about 50 other ships," Barbara added trying to work out the calculation," plus the other airfields."

"And with that many men to a boat," Sandra added.

"Let's just say the odds are in your favour Betty," Evelyn laughed.

"This is paradise," Betty said excitedly as she slipped on the most tropical looking sunglasses Jill had ever seen.

"Lieutenant Johnson?"

Evelyn immediately turned around, "Yes,"

"I have been sent by Chief Nurse Arnest to collect you girls for transfer to the nurses' quarters,"

"Thank you," Evelyn replied as the other girls eventually reached her side and started to place the luggage in the back of the truck.

"Sorry it's not really appropriate for transferring you all," the young man said as he helped each nurse clamber into the back of the vehicle.

"Don't you be worrying about that, we're in Hawaii," Martha replied.

As the truck started to move, the girls couldn't help but gaze out the back of it.

"Hey girls don't get too excited about staying here, because they're moving the quarters soon to be closer to the hospital," Evelyn informed them.

"Well we'll just have to make the most of it then," Betty replied grinning mischievously at Jill.

"Don't you be forgetting that I have my eye on both of you," Barbara laughed.

As the truck pulled up to a house they all wondered why they had stopped.

"Okay this is it,"

"This is our quarters," Evelyn replied gazing at the house overlooking the water.

"I'm afraid so, it might be a bit of a tight squeeze for all of you," the man replied.

Jill just looked at Betty and they both squealed in delight.

"This is bliss," Sandra said as they all jumped out of the truck and collected their luggage.

"Hey Evelyn," Jill said," Tell me honestly, are we really on a posting here?"

"Yeah, the best posting we will ever have," Evelyn replied unable to contain her own happiness.

The tiredness was quickly forgotten as each girl bagged a bed and quickly changed into more appropriate clothing for the climate.

"Where have you been?" Evelyn asked Barbara and Martha both re-entered the house.

"Meeting our neighbours," Martha replied.

"We got fruit," Barbara added holding up the pineapples, "Anyone for cocktails?"

"Definitely," Betty said excited.

They spent the rest of the evening lying in their garden, sipping fruit juice and resting in preparation for their first day in the hospital.

xxxxxx

The sun was shinning brightly as they all reached the hospital. Everything seemed so new and unused. There was no rushing about or lines of people waiting to be seen. The hospital was tranquil and oddly quiet.

"You ladies must be the new group that came in yesterday,"

"Yes, we are," Evelyn replied.

"Unfortunately Captain Hayden is unable to welcome you this morning, I am Lieutenant Ava Gibson and will be showing you around."

"I'm Lieutenant Evelyn Johnson," Evelyn replied before introducing the other nurses.

"Ladies you will each be given regular ward assignments and the shift patterns are relatively straight forward. At the moment there are 3, the early, working from 8am to 3pm, 3pm to 10pm and then the night duty from 10pm to 8am," she informed them as she showed them towards the wards, "Now don't be too alarmed ladies."

Betty looked at Jill who grimaced slightly not sure what to expect.

"As you can see, we only have one patient in this ward," Ava smiled.

"Yes and it's a severe case of burnt ahem," the nurse treating the rather embarrassed soldier added.

They all couldn't help but laugh, the emptiness of the hospital was something none of them had really expected. Perhaps Rafe had been right about Hawaii, Evelyn would be able to relax for a while before they were eventually shipped off to face the reality of war.

"It's rather light workload but that's a good thing, it means all our guys are safe," Ava smiled, "You'll have plenty of off-duty but it's important that the hospital is ready for anything."

"Absolutely," Evelyn replied.

"You girls are going to fit right in here," Ava said, "Now there are tennis courts, regular picnics at the beach and dancing at the local hotel, the Royal Hawaiian."

Their first day had lasted all of three hours before they were relieved for the day. They all rushed home and immediately headed for the beach. This was their daily routine for the next week and all of them loved it.

I finally updated again – hope you like it. Please leave a review if you have the time because it really helps me to know if it's worthwhile continuing with this. Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This is bliss," Jill remarked as she sat back in a chair in their garden with a large glass of iced tea in one hand.

"I know, we're so damn lucky," Sandra remarked.

"I can't eat anymore pineapple," Betty suddenly said," Jill, do you want the rest?"

"Yes please," Jill replied leaning towards Betty chair and taking the plate from her, "I don't think I will ever get fed up with pineapple."

"I'm worried," Sandra said placing her magazine on her legs which were stretched out in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn said looking up.

"Well we work 3 hours a day and it's supposed to be 8 hours and we spend the rest of the day either on the beach, here or in town," Sandra replied.

"Sounds like heaven to me," Barbara added laughing.

"I'm just worried that I'm going to get rusty here doing virtually nothing," Sandra continued.

Jill and Betty just looked at each other and tried hard not to laugh.

"I know what you mean," Evelyn replied removing her sunglasses, "if you want I can see if we can get some training time at the end of shifts."

Barbara shot Sandra an evil glance, "Please tell me you are kidding?"

Evelyn smiled, "I think it would be a good idea, anyway I've been asked by the chief of nursing to get something organised."

Martha said absolutely nothing as she watched Betty join in the discussion about spending more time at the hospital. She leaned over and gently touched Jill to grab her attention, "Have you heard anything from Danny?"

"No, nothing," Jill quietly replied.

"You will soon," Martha encouragingly said.

Jill looked down and Martha could easily say her giving up hope, "It's been over four weeks since I last saw him,"

"You know what the posts like and with all the delays and restrictions it might take a while for anything to come through," Martha explained.

"I guess, it's just the not knowing where he is," Jill added once again trying to hold back her emotions. With each day that passed she felt more and more desperate to hear from him. Betty spoke freely about Red everyday but something held Jill back. She didn't want to upset Evelyn, how could she speak about not seeing Danny when Rafe was in England and Evelyn didn't know if he was going to be alive tomorrow.

"What if he's changed his mind anyway?" Jill said

"Changed his mind about you?" Martha replied slightly taken aback, "That's one thing I'm sure about Jill, you only have to see the way he looks at you."

"Really?" Jill asked

Martha smiled at her and noted Jill's genuine naivety, "Yes,"

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Betty asked startling the secretive two.

Jill started to look slightly panicked.

"If you must know," Martha started winking at Jill, "We were just discussing a certain birthday of someone quite dear to us."

Betty suddenly shrieked, "You mean me?"

"Yes silly, so what do you want to do Betty?" Jill asked as Betty jumped over and embraced her.

"Just my Red," Betty said sadly.

"Awww Betty, I'm sure he would race to you if he could," Evelyn remarked.

"Right girls, I think we should go dancing, we've not really had a reason to celebrate so far," Barbara said.

"We can ask some of the other nurses," Evelyn added, "I'm sure I can organise for us all to have a night off together."

"Oh Evelyn, thank you," Betty said leaving Jill and hugging Evelyn tightly.

"To one hell of a party," Martha said making them all laugh.

As they all eventually started to get ready for bed, Martha pulled Jill aside, "About earlier,"

"Oh Martha, I'm sorry to have burdened you like that." Jill replied her cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

"Hey honey, not at all, anytime you need to talk Jill and I mean that, you just let me know." Martha said hugging her.

Jill breathed in deeply,"I will, thank you."

Jill slowly walked into the room she shared with Evelyn and Betty and noticed that once again Evelyn had left to sit in the porch. Every night she would sit reading the letters she had received from Rafe over and over again. As Jill lay on her bed she pulled out the only picture she had of Danny. Red had taken it at some point when they were all together and Betty had given it to her when they were on the train to California. Jill smiled at it; both she and Danny looked so awkward in it. Just two kids, not really knowing what was before them or how much they would mean to each other. Jill lay still as the door opened and Evelyn quietly walked to her bed.

xxxxxx

"I do believe that it was you Barbara who said we wouldn't ever be busy in Hawaii," Evelyn said as she changed out of her uniform.

"I never thought in a million years we would have to deal with flu," Barbara laughed.

"Now nurse, that's Catarrhal fever not flu," Jill laughed mocking a senior nurse who had earlier giving Betty a talking to.

"I know, did you hear that?" Betty replied, "I didn't want to scare the poor guy so I just said he had the flu,"

"At least we have a few patients," Sandra added, "Mind you I don't want anymore."

"Most of them were from the new ship that came in last week so hopefully with it quarantined for a bit that should clear it all up," Evelyn added.

"Did you see the guy I was looking after?" Martha said smiling, "he was lovely."

"Until he vomited on my shoes," Jill said flatly.

"First rule of nursing training, you gotta move fast," Barbara laughed.

Jill wrapped her work shoes in paper and put them in her bag knowing she would be spending most of the night scrubbing them clean.

"I'm cooking tonight," Evelyn said, "I was just going to do a salad and bits and pieces,"

"That sounds good," Sandra answered, "I think I'll just eat and go to bed, I'm not used to this amount of work".

"Me neither," Jill laughed.

"Pardon me Ma-am but I do believe I need urgent medical assistance," a voice behind them said.

"We're off duty at the moment," Barbara instantly replied as she looked at them before becoming suddenly silent.

Jill froze for a moment hesitant to look around; she recognised that voice and Betty laughed out loud as Jill just seemed to stand with her mouth gaping open.

"You're here!" Jill said finally turning around and forgetting all those around her as she leapt into his arms.

"We arrived last night," Danny quickly answered as he hugged her tightly.

Evelyn felt like someone had just stabbed her in the chest, she was so happy to see Danny and Jill reunite but it made her realise how much she wished Rafe was standing right beside her.

"Is Red with you?" Betty asked anxiously.

"The whole group of us are stationed here," Danny replied, "You have no idea Betty how much he wanted to come down here with me but he couldn't get away."

Betty face suddenly saddened.

"He is going to the beach later and asked me to let you know," Danny added.

Betty's face began to brighten.

"Ladies shall we leave them to it," Evelyn said as they all conveniently started to walk back to the house.

Jill couldn't stop looking at him, she wanted to check he was actually there and she would gently squeeze his hand every few minutes to reassure herself.

"How are you Jill?" he asked smiling.

"Much better now you are here," she said before realising how corny that sounded, "Hawaii's a beautiful place but I've been worried about you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, we had manoeuvres to do and it seemed to take forever to get over here." Danny replied, "I wish I could have written but we didn't know until the last moment that we were coming here."

"I can't believe you're here," Jill said.

"You should have seen our faces when they told us we were going to Hawaii, all the guys were happy and I so wanted to see you again." Danny explained as they reached the house.

"Jill, we're off down the beach if you want to come down," Betty yelled over.

"I'll be there in a bit," Jill replied smiling.

"Okay," Betty said winking at her friend.

Jill watched as they all left, "So do you want to go down the beach?"

"Sure," Danny replied watching the other girls rushing about as Jill ran up the stairs.

"Hey Danny, it's good to see you," Evelyn said startling him.

"You too Evelyn, have you heard from Rafe?"

Evelyn smiled but he didn't fail to see the sadness in her eyes, "I just got a letter this morning but I'm saving it until I get down the beach."

Danny nodded not wanting to pry.

"It's so good to see you again Danny," Evelyn said, "I feel closer to Rafe when you're around."

"He'll be home soon," Danny replied.

"I hope so," Evelyn finally said, "I'll see you down there,"

Danny followed Evelyn into the garden until she had caught up with Sandra who was waiting on her.

Jill quickly changed into her swimming costume before pulling a summer dress over it. She pinned her hair up and slipped her feet into a pair of battered old sandals. Glancing out of her bedroom window she smiled as she watched Danny pace about the garden, his hands once again stuffed into his short pockets. One day she was going to buy him some clothes with no pockets. Grabbing her sunglasses she ran down the stairs and out of the door.

"Let's go," she said placing her hand into the one Danny held out for her.

"em, Jill I think you got your dress inside out," Danny said laughing.

Jill looked down and sure enough he was right, "Oh Lord," she smiled, "I guess your right."

She let go of his hand and looked around her, they were still in the garden and it was only Danny. Without further hesitation she whipped the dress over her head, pulled it out the right way around and put it back on.

She looked over at Danny to retake his hand to see him go a slight shade of red, "I was going to take it off at the sea anyway,"

"I know but you mighta given me some warning," Danny blurted out letting himself recover.

"It's a swimming suit Danny," Jill said suddenly feeling embarrassed and wondering if his opinion of her had changed.

Danny seemed to fumble for words, "I know, it's not as if I haven't seen a girl well you know but I, oh I'm just sounding like an idiot now."

Jill held his hand but didn't reply, all the while thinking about what he had just said. He seemed so shy around girls but his words seemed to suggest he couldn't be all that innocent. She looked at him as he stopped once more,

"What I should have said was, "Danny started before pausing, "Well Jill I really like you and when I'm around you I just get all tongue tied and kind of stupid."

"You really like me?" Jill repeated unable to keep the smile of her face as she started to walk.

"Yeah," Danny said shyly, "I kind of like you a lot,"

"I like you too," Jill replied looking up at him as they continued to walk.

He pulled her in closer before he lifted her hand and kissed it gently. Jill felt her heart start to beat loudly, it was at that moment she knew there was no turning back, she had fallen for him and despite the warnings in her head of what might happen nothing could stop the way she felt about him. The pavements slowly disappeared as they crossed the dry grass before reaching the beach. Jill kicked off her shoes and carried them in her hand.

"Do you know where the others were heading?" Jill asked trying to find her friends.

"They should just be on the other side of the point," Danny replied," Well at least Red said he was going there and I would imagine he would be keeping a close eye out for Betty."

"Yeah," Jill laughed, "She really likes him and his face just lights up when he sees her,"

"He's a lucky guy," Danny replied.

"Have you heard from Rafe?" Jill asked thinking of her friend Evelyn.

"I got a telegram saying he had arrived safely but I know he's going to try and write to Evelyn," Danny said, "It'll be hard for him."

"You must miss him," Jill added.

"I do, we did everything together and it's strange not having him there bugging me every five minutes."

"I know Evelyn misses him terribly." Jill said remembering how much Evelyn tried to be all calm and collected but in the private moments her shield would fall.

"He's so crazy about her; I wish he had met her before he volunteered to go on this mad adventure of his," Danny said, "Rafe said he would write to her as often as he could but even if he does I'm not sure she's going to be able to read them."

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

"Evelyn's probably told you all about his eye exam, it's not that Rafe can't read or write, he can, it's just he gets all his letters mixed up," Danny explained, "His teachers used to think he was stupid but there's not one thing Rafe can't do, it's just usually he has me to help him with all the mundane stuff."

"So Ev's letters might be quite interesting," Jill replied.

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way of putting it" Danny answered.

Jill looked towards the ocean as she heard the faint sounds of laughter and playful screams. As they rounded the point they saw the whole gang in front of them.

"You made it," Evelyn said as they both sat down beside her.

"What you doing?" Jill asked as she straightened the towel out underneath her.

"Just writing to Rafe," Evelyn smiled, "I got a letter from him today."

"You did," Jill replied happily.

Evelyn didn't read out the letter but Jill could see the calming effect it had on both Danny and Evelyn that they had heard from him and for now he was safe.

"Jill, you gotta come in," Betty shouted as she paddled along the shore.

"You two coming in?" Jill asked.

"I want to finish this," Evelyn replied.

"I'll come," Danny replied, this time remaining composed as Jill stripped down.

Evelyn watched them as they ran down to the sea and made a mental note to inform Rafe of all the developments between his friends.

xxxxxx

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter I really appreciate it and it really gives me a kick to keep writing. I hope you like this one. I can update quicker when I put my mind to it 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Evelyn walked to the usual place on the beach where she would write to Rafe. She embraced the peace that she found there and the knowledge that she could be alone with her thoughts. She felt as close to Rafe as she could ever hope to be as she gazed over the ocean and the words she wished to tell him came more easily to her as her hand moved swiftly across the page. Rafe's letters were short and often, sometimes hectic in tone and other times deeply heartfelt. The words that he used and the meaning behind him left her in no doubt of his feelings to her but she could sense his worries and fears. She often wondered if he ever wrote to Danny and if in those letters he spoke of what he actually faced. Being in Hawaii made her feel so far away, the news from Europe was sparce and as much as she wanted to find out what was really going on, there seemed no way to actually find out. The sound of laughter caught her as she looked over to see Jill and Danny in the distance. They seemed so carefree as they enjoyed every moment together. Without betraying confidences she told Rafe about them and the happiness they seemed to have found. They were all here, Anthony and Betty's Red, all except one and it broke her heart to think of him.

Jill couldn't stop laughing as Sandra much to her horror was being dragged towards the water by Anthony and some other guys that Danny knew.

"Jill, do you want to go for a walk?" Danny asked politely.

"Sure," Jill replied as she picked up her dress and put it back on.

Danny held his hands out and helped her to her feet.

"You two off then?" Barbara asked as Billy rubbed more lotion on to her back.

"We're just going for a walk," Jill replied as Barbara smiled in a way that Jill recognised.

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Barbara replied before Betty swatted her.

Jill could feel her face redden as she quickly walked off.

"It's beautiful here," Jill said trying to ease her awkwardness following Barbara's remarks.

Danny smiled at her,"It sure is, but you should see it from the sky."

"Don't you get scared up there?" Jill asked.

"No," Danny replied, "I've been flying since I was 7, Rafe's father had a crop dusting business and he would sometimes take us up."

"I've never been in a plane," Jill told him.

Danny looked astonished, it had been such a huge part of his life for so long that the thought of never having been up just seemed so odd, "Jill, you would love it," he said suddenly becoming so animated, "Up there, I feel like I could take on the world."

Jill couldn't help but smile as she embraced how excited he was. He told her all about flying and how it made him feel. "You need to come up with me sometime Jill,"

"I think we'd both get court marshalled for that," Jill laughed.

"But it would be so worth it," Danny replied.

They walked until they found a small alcove just off the main beach. Danny helped Jill to climb over the rocks before they both sat down.

"You're cold," Danny said as he felt her cold skin touch his.

"A little," Jill replied as she instictively rubbed her arms.

Danny pulled her closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Have you heard from Rafe?" Jill asked.

"He sent me a letter last week," Danny replied.

Jill sat for a minute not knowing if she should ask him more.

"He's doing fine over there," Danny added, "I know he won't tell me how things are really, to him I think I'll always be the kid brother that he has to protect."

"You must miss him so much," Jill said.

"I do, we did everything together, Danny said, "But I know why he felt he had to do this, Rafe's not one for sitting around."

Jill wrapped her arm around him and lay her head down on his chest.

"How's Evelyn?" Danny asked.

"She's doing okay, she misses Rafe a lot." Jill told him.

"I wish Rafe had met Evelyn earlier, he would have stayed." Danny told her.

Jill didn't want to think of it but she knew at some point her paradise would end soon as well and Danny or herself would be posted again, "I don't want you to go away," she whispered.

"Go where?" Danny asked.

Jill made herself take in a deep breath before she looked up at him, "You know, at some point, we're all going to be split up."

"Maybe, but right now we're all together, who know's what's going to happen but I know I'm not going anywhere." Danny replied trying not to worry her. He gently slid his hand over her cheek and kissed her. He needed to be close to her, the thought of losing her too was too much to think about.

"You ready to go," Danny asked gently as they broke apart.

"Yeah," Jill replied knowing that the cool air was beginning to nip as night began to fall. Jill stood up and looked down at the beach, "Everyone's gone."

"Watch your step," Danny said as he held out his hand to help her over the rocks.

Jill suddenly looked down as she heard a loud scraping noise and felt Danny pull on her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he lay on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said with a slight grumble as he stood back up and wiped the sand of his trousers.

Jill could see his face redden as she continued to walk forward not wishing to make him feel anymore embarrased. Jill could feel herself start to giggle, she wished she could stop but ever since she had been little she would find someone falling funny. It was more her own nerves and awkwardness that would make her feel that way.

Danny looked down at her, "Are you laughing?"

Jill looked up, "No," she quickly said looking away from him again.

Danny started to tickle her and that just increased her laughter, "Stop, oh please stop," Jill laughed gripping on to her stomach as the laughter started to hurt.

Danny stopped and brushed the hair away from her face as she breathed hard, "You're in big trouble mister,"

"Is that right?" he replied smiling.

He didn't hesitate as he kissed her lips; Jill sighed as she fell in to him. She knew if he kept kissing her like that there was no way they were both going to get off the beach before darkness fell. Her barriers were falling as she ran her hands up his back, she listened to his breathing becoming more rapid and his kisses became more frantic.

Danny could feel himself reacting to her being so close, the touch of her skin and the smell of her hair. He wished they could be somewhere private, his mind was racing ahead of him.

"Jill, wait, honey," Danny said as he gently pressed on her arms to try and create some space between them.

Jill stood back, her face flushed and she looked down as if she was too embarrased to look at him.

"We better get back before Evelyn sends out a search party for you," Danny smiled.

"I guess," Jill replied.

They finally made it off the beach and back on to the streets, "It's a world away from New York City here," Jill said trying desperately to break the silence.

"It sure is," Danny replied, "do you miss the city?"

Jill paused for a moment, "Don't get me wrong, i loved New York. There was always something to do and see, but Hawaii, it still makes me smile to think I'm actually here and so far away from home."

"You're pleased to be away from home?" Danny asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I miss some things from home but I wouldn't change my decision to join up." Jill replied.

"What do you miss the most?" Danny asked genuinely interested in her answer as he thought about his own home.

"I miss my mom," Jill told him.

Danny looked at her with an emotion in his eyes that she had never seen in him before, he was agitated like he was desperate to tell her something but didn't know how.

"Are you okay?" Jilll asked placing her hand over his as she tried to encourage him to tell her.

"I never knew my mom," Danny said looking away," she died when I was really young."

"Danny, I'm sorry," Jill said gently.

"My Dad, he never really talked about her that much, I guess it was too hard for him."

"He never got over her," Jill suggested.

"Not really, he drank a lot and never really talked to me," Danny replied, "I guess I never knew either of my parents well."

"Your dad was tough on you," Jill asked remembering something Evelyn had told her.

"He had a temper on him like nothing else," Danny told her before suddenly stopping.

She didn't know what made him stop but in those few moments he had truly opened up to her and she didn't say anything as she held him. Danny dropped his head on to her shoulder as he felt her gently rub his back. He wasn't ready to tell her anything more, some day maybe but not now.

They slowly walked back to the house, their hands held tightly together. All Jill could think about was how strange everything felt. Hawaii was beautiful and here she was walking hand in hand with someone that she adored but she was peacefulness and the easiness of the way of life here seemed unreal, as if it was too good.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Danny asked as they reached the nurses' house.

"I'm working but I should be off about 7," Jill replied.

"Okay," Danny said as Jill stepped on to the porch. She turned around to face him and quickly hugged him, "thank you for today".

Jill placed her hands on either side of her face and kissed him softly, "see you tomorrow."

Danny nodded as he finally released her hand and watched her go inside. He didn't want her to go, he had found someone that he could open up to besides Rafe. Jill was so easy to talk to and he felt himself smile as he thought about her.

_I hope this was okay, I really struggled with this chapter which you will probably be see from how long it has actually taken me to post something new. Sorry it was so short. Please review as your feedback is really important to me.. Many thanks._

Preview of Chapter 10:

As Jill left the hospital she looked at her watch, it was already 7.30pm and Danny was nowhere to be seen. She could feel herself start to panic, something had happened and as she looked to see Betty running towards her, she knew from Betty's expression, it wasn't anything good.


End file.
